Team Crafted One shots
by Nehamee
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots. This has been posted on Wattpad and .Warning most of these are sad and depressing... I've made people cry with these. I now include people who were not in the team so yeah :D Hold off with the requests for a little while, need to catch up quite a bit. Sorry Dudes and Dudettes.
1. The form

**This will be a series of One shots with team crafted and YOU guys can be apart of a story so In this Part put a comment with:**

_**Your Name**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Youtuber**_  
_**Looks:**_  
_**Wears(What you wear):**_  
_**Personality:**_  
_**Scenearo:  
World(Is it in minecraft or in the real world.):**_

**Please put your comments on this page. It will be easyer to find them then. By the way if i don't get many comments then i will do some one shots myself so you guys have something to read BYE BYE**

**Brb this will be on Wattpad and :)**

**#KateNehamee #Nehamee**


	2. Setosorcerer-The Last Night

**Here is an story i made up. A bit can be considered friendship but up to you. Dedicated to the song The Last Night By skillet. This is partly in minecraft so Seto and other members of team crafted look like their minecraft skin. **

**OC's in this.**

**Kate.**

**Maisie**

**Lorna**

I was all alone. I was sat in my room in the corner. My sapphire blue eyes staring into nothingness. My long black hair that used to be so wild , so lively now lay limp on my once tanned skin was now pale and lifeless...

Like me. This all started when the school found out what i was. The only ones who still stood by me were team crafted and a couple others of my friends. However we don't talk much anymore. I missed him though.

I miss seto...

I miss him so much. My blue eyes start to water as i look down at the scars littering my bare arms some were starting to age even though they were only around a couple of weeks old. Others were fresh and still slightly bleeding.

It was 9pm right now

The salt water building up in my eyes finally run down my face. I bury my head in my arms and legs and shut my eyes. Trying to block out the memories the bullying at school and everywhere else for that matter.

_Freak_

_Go back to where you come from_

_Witch_

_Who would ever like you let alone love you_

_Loner _

I start to shake as i feel a presence nearing me. But soon stop as i feel familer arms wrapping around me and a soothing voice saying.

"Please don't cry Kate. Everything will be alright soon."

It was Seto. He was here.

"S..e..e..to." I stutter.

"Yes Kate i'm here now and you wont ever be alone. Never again will you be alone."

I softly smile and nussle into his chest taking in his calming presence and smell. Tears still run down my face but i don't try to hide them anymore. I feel him softly stroking my hair.

"Kate look at me in the eye." I look up into his deep brown hood was down and some of his brown hair fell into eyes.

"Look at me and know you will never be is going to be the last night you will be alone. Ok?" I nodd as he tells me. When i nodded Seto pulled me back into his arms and let me rest my head onto his chest.

"I know i'll never be alone when i'm with you."

Ty,Adam and Jason along with my two girlly friends Maisie and Lorna also walked in and pulled me and seto into a group hug.

"HUG DA SORCERERS." Adam randomly shouted making everyone laugh.I grin. Yes this WOULD be the last time i would be alone with friends like these. When everyone saw me grin. They smiled

Adam just grinned even bigger knowing he made me smile

Ty's Crimson red eyes light up and he smiled largely

Jason took off his helmet and his green eyes widened and he grinned largely

Seto smiles widely and rests his head on mine.

Maisie just squealed and hugged me even more tightly.

Lorna being the Mature one burped making all of us star at her in disbelief

"What Kate does it why can't I." She states shrugging. We just burst out i don't think i will be able to get these guys off my back ever and i don't think i would want to.

_This is the last night i would be without you._

_Song-The last night alone_

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_[Chorus:]_  
_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_[Chorus]_

_The last night away from me_

_[Bridge:]_  
_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

_[Chorus]_

_I won't let you say goodbye,_  
_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me._

**That was the one shot and if a song inspired it put it the comment and at the end i will put the lyrics and put the song however remember to put your comment on the aurthers note at the beginng it will be easyer for me to find it and that way your one shot may come out quicker.**


	3. MinecraftUniverse-The Cheater

**This is a short one shot for my Friend Maisie (MaisieLily) she's not really into Youtubers like me and others but oh well. If you read this Maisie i hope you like it.**

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I shouted. "YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH THE PERSON I HATE JUST...just go." I started to have clear,salty tears drip from my chocolate brown eyes and my voice started cracking a bit.

Bajan canadian also known as Mitch hesitated before turning and leaving me on the floor crying.  
No one found me for 20 minutes until MinecraftUniverse or Jason as we call him walked in.

He took one look at me for running forward and taking me into his comforting arms whispering sweet words of comfort.

"Sshh don't worry i'm here." He whispered rocking me close

"Mitch he... he cheated on me...with the girl i hate..." I sobbed into Jason's tensed visually and hugged me tighter to best friends Kate,Lorna and Phoebe ran in to the sound on me Crying.

"Maisie whats wrong?" Phoebe asked rubbing my back to calm me down. Lorna and Kate stayed standing near the door.

"It's Mitch he cheated on her with that Girl she hates..." Jason said.

Lorna gritted her teeth and her eyes turned to slits almost

Kate growled dangerously and clenched her fists.

"We'll be right back." Lorna nodded her head towards the door while Kate agreed.

"Okay." Phoebe said while Jason just nodded his head. I however just focused on trying to calm down.

Only a few minutes later shouting began to flow though the shut door and into our ears. I reconsigned Kate's shouting quickly and Lorna seconds later. Mitch was not shouting though.

I started to calm down with Phoebe rubbing my back and petting my hair and with Jason rocking me. Both whispering soothing words. The three of us listened to Kate and Lorna telling Mitch off for hurting me mentally.

I have the bestest of friends even though they show that the care in very different ways.

**A little tribute to our friendship. I wrote this while also trying to figure out my this is very true the four of us show our friendship in different ways**

**Maisie is the vainest one of group but still very caring to us and does what she can to help.**

**Phoebe is the more sensitive one in the group but she is awesome anyway.**

**Lorna is the funny one in the group but she can be hot headed and gets annoyed when people dis Harry Potter or upset her.**

**Me? I'm the crazy one in the group with my burping and other stuff. I also hate it when people upset my friends online or offline so yeah DON'T DIS US :P**

**Anyway comment if you want to be in a one shot (On the form on the very first chapter please) and please vote. SEE YA MY FELLOW WOLVES**


	4. BajanCanadian-Only what was best

**Here is the next story of Team crafted One shots i'm sorry for the lack of updates but me and my friend Lorna has been arguing for the past couple of weeks and it really got me down and just when me and her made up she had a go at my Other friend Maisie... the day after we made up so i decided enough was enough and she is not my friend no more. Maisie was really upset after Lorna had a go and her and real friends wouldn't do that.**

**There will be no OC in this one shot only the a romance fic.  
Anyway here is...**

**I only did what i thought was best.**

_Mitch's POV_

I stared at my computer screen,fresh and dry tears coating my face,falling in what seemed to be silent streams. I let out chocked sob as i read some of comments on my twitter.

_Your a heartless bastard !_

_You kicked _Seto_ out and left him in a depressed state and then abandoned him!_

_You should just go die!_

When i saw that comment i let out even more tears and they flew out my eye even faster than before and buried my head in my hands clenching my eyes shut tight, running the comments though my mind repeatedly.

I only did what thought was like i think what i am about to do now is the best thing. I get up and head out of my room to the bathroom with all the tears drying on my cheeks. as i am about to enter the hallway i see Jerome turn and look at me in confusion.

"Mitch are you OK?"

I put my hand on the bathroom doorway and paused and looked round at him giving him a tiny smile. Would he be able to do the deed before Jerome realized what he was doing?

"Yeah i'm fine biggims just needed the toilet."

Yeah and i needed to shave too apparently. Should i just tell him whats bothering me and just forget these thoughts?

"But your crying! Whats's wrong?" Jerome stared at me in concern.I turned back towards the door that would lead to my self mutation.

"Nothing."

There is something wrong and i screaming for help inside but i am not saying anything about it.  
Out loud at least.

"Yes there is buddy , i know you better than that." When he said that my lip trembled as a sob threatened to break out. He was right he did know me better than that. My shoulders slagged in defeat and my hand dropped off the knob knowing that he would find out anyway.

Jerome gasped in shock proving that he realized what i was intending on ran forward and pulled me gently away from the bathroom door into a comforting start running my face again.

Without breaking the hug he walked me into my room and sat me down on my bed. still hugging me fiercely.

"Please don't attempt to kill yourself Mitch. Your my best friend! My biggums!" Jerome starts to cry and bury's his head in my hair I let out a sob and hug Jerome back. As we share our hug and tears the rest of team crafted run up stairs to see if we were ok. They all run on the scene and when they see if they each have different emotions in their eyes.

Adam had a look of shock, confusion and hurt in his eyes and was now pale.

Jason had a look pain in eyes the pain of seeing his friends upset.

Ty had a unusual look of understanding as if he had felt what I was feeling before.

Ian had a look sadness in his eyes.

Quinton had an unreadable look in his eyes and just went over to the computer screen and read the comments before anger took over his figures.

"What is it Quin?" Ian asked. Walking over. Jerome let go of Mitch finally and wiped his eyes a little.

"Read this." He said moving to the side a bit. Everyone came over apart from Mitch.  
They walked over and became with the haters and angry that they didn't notice it sooner. Ty walked over to Mitch with the anger calming in his eyes to soft glow. His wrapped Mitch in others soon following.

"Mitch why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ty asked.

"I only did what i thought was right..."

**Well their was the next one shot i have not got any requests yet so i am coming up with some in my head... If you do want a One shot they submit in on the first page. Anyway...**

**see you later my fellow wolves :D**


	5. Skydoesminecraft-Real talk reality

**Hey guys Nehamee here and this One shot is being written while I am sick so sorry if some of it written bad I just felt bored so I thought why not some of this out. Also it is partly written on my Mums Kobo arch so it might be a bit short.**

**This one shot is not located in minecraft it is real life**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Adams POV

I sighed as I uploaded my 'Real talk' video . i rubbed my for head with palms of my hands and looked down at my arms and wrist. old and new scars were scattered across them. i sighed and thought. The rest of team crafted will be calling on skype or maybe even on my phone soon. i had never told them about being depressed. Even Ty and Jason. All of the hate comments rang through my mind.

_Stupid idoit!_

_Go die you useless whore!_

_you childish piece of shit!_

_Why are even still alive no one likes you! The rest of team crafted just use you for your fame! Go die already and do the rest of youtube a favour!_

I cry hard after i read the last one i know that it isn't true but i can't help thinking it was. i curl up into a ball shaking hard in my state. Suddenly i heard skype ringing.

I shakly got to my feet and slowly walked over to my computer seeing that it was Ty,Jason and Mitch ringing me. Should i answer? No I will be doing them a favour if i don't. I sigh and look at my phone seeing a lot of messages from all of my friends in team crafted and not in team crafted all of them 'worry' merssages.

Ty- Come on dude pick up! if you don't i am coming over to your home to check up on you

Jason- Adam pick up skype i know your there i saw you video!

Mitch-Dude are you okay? I am really worried.

Jerome-Biggums is true you wre depressed.

Quinten- Adam you there ? please tell me you okay?

Ian- Adam whats wrong? Dont lie i know their is some wrong!

I was over whelmed there is no way they actually care for me like the haters say they only use me. I got up and takingg my phone with me i walked to me bathroom and took out a small wooden box. Inside was my relief to this torture a small sharp blood stained pocket knife.

I took the blade into my hands and st down on the tile floor that was meant to be white yet it looked slightly pink instead ,it was the same with the sink and bathtub. i turned the blade over remembering when my depression first started. i was 21 now and my depression started at 18. Three years and i have never told anybody. but i posted a video stateing i was at some point sure i didn't say i still was but i said i did at some point have it.

My phone rang this time it was Ty i didn't answer.

my first cut

The phone carryed on ringing

My second

The phone stopped ringing.

My third cut. Blood was dripping down my arm onto the pink stained floor

My answering message beeped

My fourth cut

"Hey adam it ty i just rang to say i'm on my way i should be there in 5 on buddy"

My fifth cut... wait Tys coming i cant let him see me like this. Oh well i guess he would find out anyway.

I heard my front door open and blood was still dripping from my five cuts on my arms. I sighed slowly and looked down as i heard Ty walking upstairs calling my name. i sighed again deeply.

"In here Ty..." I called. My voice was horse from crying so much and also weak from blood loose. I heard Ty start to run from where my bedroom was to the bathroom that i currently reside in.I looked up slightly when i heard a gasp. Ty was standing in the bathroom doorway , his eyes widened and looking down at my cut up multated arms.

" Oh my god adam. What did you do?" He said running and taking one of arms and started to gently clean it and then wrapped it into some soft bandages. After doing the same to my other arm he looked me in the eye with his teary brown ones and asked one simple question.

"Adam why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry." I responded. I started crying. Ty looked at me in shock before hugging me tight.

"Please don't do it again your my best friend... No you the brother i never had." He said crying softly into my curly hair.

"I wont Ty i promise."

**There is the one shot. I don't even know where this came from but i had been thinking of doing something like this for a while ever since i saw Adams 'Real talk video'. Anyway see you all later my fellow wolves.**


	6. SSundee-Depressed for you

**Hey guys KateNehamee here or if your reading on Nehamee here anyway this was requested on by Benjagirl.**

**Name: Mia.**

**Age: 20.**

**Youtuber: SSundee/Ian.**

**Looks: Long black hair and black side bangs with gold tips, bright gold eyes, tall, hourglass figure.**

**Wears: Navy shirt with white edging, denim jacket and denim shorts. She also wears a cat paw necklace and matching earrings.**

**Scenario: Mia is depressed as Ian is one of her best friends, and he never noticed her love for him. He's now with his girlfriend Maddie and there is nothing she can do. Though, Ian notices this and they eventually get together.**

**World: Real World.**

**Theres her information and anyay onto the story :)**

Mia's POV

I sighed as I watched my best friend Ian flirt and cuddle with his Girlfriend Maddie. He was a completely different person while he was around her he never noticed me or my feelings.

I was ignored.

Tonight was meant to be just me and him watching some movies and having a laugh but no... Instead she came round and In dropped everything he was go on a do tonight and watched a sappy romance movie with HER.

My once bright golden eyes filled with warm salty tears and they fell in silent streams down my face. I allowed my black side bangs with golden tips fall down until it slightly covered my face. I just couldn't take being ignored by the person who I had known since kindergarden and had been with me all through matter how much I dropped hints I loved never noticed however and went and got himself a girlfriend, Maddie.

I chocked back a sob and ran upstairs running to my room. I flung my demin jacket carelessly to the floor and jumped onto my bed face first and let all of troubles put in a burst of tears.

"Why can't he see how I feel?" I sobbed quietly. I slowly got off my bed and walked to my fall sized mirror and looked at myself.

I was wearing a navy shirt with white edging and some simple demin shorts with paw print earrings and a matching necklace. I slowly put my hand on my necklace. Ian had got it me for my 18th birthday and it and my earrings meant a lot to me. I had been wearing it since then and was 20 years old now.

But it was not that I was looking at. I slowly raised the hem of my T-shirt and looked at my hourglass figure.

I was really thin ever since Ian had got with maddie I had been diagonoised with depression and a bit of a eating diorder . I have been eating less and less.

I sighed and pulled my shirt back down and allowed a couple more tears drip away from my eyes and a small sob broke out. I had never told Ian I had depression or that I loved him. From his point of view I was perfect in body and mind and I only saw him as a friend.

I walked back to bed in tears again and cried my self to sleep quietly

I wake up to quiet crying which confuses me a bit so I did what I think everyone in pursition would do. Get up and see what it is all about grimincing when I felt the dry tears on my cheeks. I peeped at my alarm clock and saw it was 3:30am in the morning. I frowned this was not something good.

I walked down stairs and saw something shocking and upsetting. Ian was sitting on the couch with his hands over his face with his shoulders shaking. He was obviously crying. I bit my lip lightly and walked over to him.

"Ian... whats the matter?" I asked quietly. His head shot up and he turned quickly towords me. It took all my self control not to hug him. His eyes were bright red , puffy and still filled to the brim with hot tears.

"Mia!? What are you doing up?" He asked. Watching me walk over and sit lightly next to him putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I could say the same thing to you. Whats the matter Ian?" I ask looking at him closely.

" I found a love bite on her neck and asked her where it came from... She admitted to cheating on me multiple times in the past couple of weeks. I was going to propose to her..." He busted out crying again after that. I bite my lip in anger. How dare she do that to him , why would she, Ian is a wonderful honorable man. I just pushed those thoughts away. They could wait , For now i had to be there for Ian. I pulled the crying man into my thin frail arms and held him to me rocking him back and forth in a comforting manner. After around 20 minutes Ian froze in his crying and pulled himself from me and looked at my face closely.

"What are you doing Ian?" I asked. He carryed on studying me until he felt around my ribs area. I fell silent.

"Why Mia?" He asked looking at my thin arms and my tear stained face.

"You want to know why?" I whispered.

He nodded and i took a deep breath and explained everything to him from how i loved him , to how i fell into depression when he got with Maddie. He stayed silent when i finished 40 minutes later. But just when i was about run upstairs thinking he now hated me. He whispered,

"I'm sooo sorry Mia i had no idea how i made you feel ..." He pulled me into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you eariler." I said back.

We pulled back slightly from the hug and after years of waiting we finally kissed.

**Hope you enjoyed it BenjaGirl. =) **

**See you later my fellow wolves.**


	7. JeromeASF - Love in the rain

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK AGES! I side. HAD A LOT OF EXAMS ANDHOMEWORK! Any way this is for iluvmerome on wattpad and also here is the information**

**Name - Emily heart**

**Age - 18**

**Youtuber - jeromeasf**

**Looks - dark brown hair and caramel eyes. tall and slim**

**Wears - red plaid shirt , blue jeans and gunners (glasses) mint green vans**

**Personality - sweet ,intelligent ,funny ,loud, caring ,friendly.**

**Senerio- they take a walk in the park while it was raining and he tells her he loves her**

**Wears - IRL**

**Here is the story then =)**

Emily's POV

I lay back on my comfy sofa reading a book while quietly listening to the heavy rain beating against the window. While I lay back I thought about my best friend Jerome. He was a very caring friend of mine and he was always there for me. He had a very popular YouTube channel and because of this he had many fangirls chasing him around. I sighed and put down my book softly onto the side and put my head back. I needed some air to think my thoughts through. I put my minty green vans on and opened my door and stepped out into the bitterly cold rain

I stepped into the nearby park , lightly shivering. I walked through the soggy grass almost blind. The rain droplets had covered my glasses and my plaid shirt was dripping so I couldn't wipe my gunners on it. I groaned and attempted to squint through my gunneres.

As I walked I a bit more I ran into someone .

"I'm sorry." I say though it was rather loud and I pushed away and I was about to walk past.

" Emily? " A very familiar voice said. I tried to squint through my rain covered glasses I vagly saw a very familiar face with a large nose.

"Jerome? I am so so sorry are you OK?" I asked gently touching his arm. Which was covered by a coat but the touch was still meaningful.

"I'm fine but the question is biggums is what are you doing out in the rain with no coat on? Your soaked!" Jerome took my glasses off and for minute the world was one big blur. He soon gave them back though dry and I could see his face clearly. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

" I'm fine I just needed to clear my head a bit. But I forgot my coat." At this his eye brow rose with a look that said clearly that he was not buying it.

"What are you doing in the rain anyway?"

" I needed to think about my feeling for someone..." He sighed deeply.

"Aww my biggums is growing up." I say throwing my arms around him. I felt him freeze in my embrace. I pull away feeling quite hurt by it. He noticed and pulled me back into his arms. I noticed how the rain started to give up a bit not feeling as cold anymore.

"Emily... I don't ... the person that I..." I sighed at his words as I thought about them. I realised what it meant while he shook as he held me.

"Its me isn't it." I felt him nod. I gently pull away from his embrace and saw him turn away.

" don't worry about it e..." I sharply cut him short in the words and make him turn and look at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." He grinned at me words.

"Anything for you my lady." He placed his lips onto eyes sliding to a close. They were so soft and gentle oh what have I been missing put on. They were a bit wet though from the rain. I felt his tounge softly stroke my lips begging for entrance, his teeth softly nibbling my lip.

I opened up and felt his tongue dance with mine in a heated walce. We pulled away from the kiss our eyes opening as we did so. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"I can see clearing now the rain is gone." I said to him making him chuckle softly.

"This is why I love you so much em's." I just laugh and place my lips on his once again. Thank you rain.

**I hope this is alright iluvmerome sorry for the wait.**

**See ya later my fellow wolves.**


	8. MunchingBrotato - Surprise

Here we are with a another one shot this the TC requested by... Moonlight Shines on here is the information...

Name - Julianna

Age - 17

Youtuber - MunchingBrotato (Tyler)

Looks - Smooth jet black hair with neon green highlights that go to her waist

Wears - white undershirt with a polka -dotted bolero jacket, with a black mini skirt ,with stockings and polka-dotted flats.

Personality - fun loving , weird , is sometimes short tempered , and rages in X run and parkour.

Scenario - it was Tyler's birthday and Julianna decided to surprise him with his party, but he feels rejected when he thought no one remembered his birthday.

World - Minecraft .

There you go and now we go onto the story =)

Julianna's POV

I smiled as I walked along the hallway of the sky army base. Me with the help of Tyler's Other friends we were going have a surprise party. I was holding a large box containing a bunch of different decorations in it for example bloons and party hats. I started humming a merry tun thinking to myself how happy Tyler will be when he see's his surprise party.

"What made you so happy?" I a very familiar voice say behind. I look over my shoulder a little and see a grinning Tyler.

"U..Umm...Nothing...Nothing at all! Urmmm i'm kinda busy soooo gotta be going... Bye" I run off not seeing the hurt and confusion on my best friends face. I laughed and waved to Adam who was walking to the party hall with a bunch of presents

Tyler's POV

I watched Julianna run around the corner of the hall way I was really hurt. She didn't even say happy birthday to me... didn't she even remember what day it was. I heard laughter coming from where she ran too. I felt really detected truthly by her since she normally would always make time to spend time with me. a few tears threatened to leak over the corners of my eyes but I would not let them. I couldn't cry , I wouldn't cry. I walked back to my room and sat down quietly on my bed and lay down thinking about why Julianna ignored me.

'Maybe she doesn't like me like I thought she did. If she did she would of remembered my birthday.' With that thought I allowed some tears to fall down my cheeks under my glasses from my pale blue eyes. With that thought I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up some point later to a loud knock at my door I sat up and looked at it confused.

"Who is it?" I called out in a semi loud voice. I heard the knocking stop and someone take a deep breath.

"Its me Tyler come out I want you show you something." It was Julianna. I sighed and opened the door. I saw her with a bright smile, but when she saw the tear stains on my cheeks her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Tyler?" I blinked. Didn't she realize.

"Nothing Julianna don't worry what is it you wanted to show me?" With that she grinned and pulled me to the outside of the party room. Then she knocked there times on the door. I was really confused at this point. She opened the door and allowed me to go in the first.

The first thing I noticed was that all the lights were off them all of a sudden the lights come up and then all of team crafted and all of my friends jump from the behind the sofa in the party room.

"SURPRISE ! " I also notice behind my friends was a banner saying ...

Happy birthday Tyler =)

I grinned. They did remember.

Hope you enjoyed moonlight sorry for the wait a had a case of writers block =)

Anyhow see you later my fellow wolves.


	9. Deadlox - immortal

Here is the next one shot sent in by GXAtailsmo on fan

Here are the details =)

Name - N

Age - 16

Looks - deep emerald eyes with Bangs like Dead lox that cover the left side of her face and dirty blonde hair. Right eye has a golden treble clef in it and the left has a crescent moon.

Personality - shy, quiet but she has a bad temper if you actually make her mad , she never stops singing.

Scenario - N goes on to the roof in the middle of the night and sings a song that her dead mother used to sing to her. ( immortal by eve to Adam) but not everybody is asleep. Dead lox comes up behind her and as usual she shies away. He tells her there is not a reason to but she tries to . Dead lox makes her believe otherwise.

World - Minecraft

There you go the details anyway onto the oneshot. =)

N's POV

I sat down quietly on the roof of the house I shared with my roommates ,Team Crafted. Listening to the moans of Zombies and the hisses of the spiders and all the other creepy noises that the monsters of Minecraftia made. Now you may be wondering why am I up here if the night is full of dangerous monsters. Well today was the same day that my mother died around 2 years ago since then my father had started beating me making me wary of people, I started shying away from people including my friends. It was only when I turned 16 a few weeks ago that I escaped my abusive father. I now live with my childhood friends but I am terrified they will turn like my father who used to be so loving and caring.

I really missed my mother she would know what to do, a few hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I started singing a song that my mom would sing to me at night.

Immortal by eve to Adam.

I am immortal

I'll never fade away

I'm a legacy that lives beyond

Far beyond the grave

I am immortal

I'll never rest in peace

And you're never gonna be

Never gonna be

Never be

Me

Don't pretend that you don't know me now

They're six feet down

I'm still around

Carved I to your memory

You're never gonna forget me

You had your day

But time washed you away

You're dead

You're gone

But I'm still going strong

As I was about to go back onto the chorus I heard someone start to come up onto the roof with me. I took a sharp intake of breath as he sat next to me. I saw a familiar green head phoned teen.

"Hey N. What are you doing up ?" Ty asked me. His dark red eyes looking at me gently, his bangs hanging over his right eye.

"Just thinking... what are you doing up?" I ask quietly, hoping he will go downstairs and leave me alone to think.

"I couldn't sleep. You know your a beautiful singer." Ty said to me with a small smile. I just look away. I just don't trust him. I feel Ty frown behind me. I feel him put a hand on my shoulder which makes me flinch and shy away.

"N what's wrong? Why do you keep flinching whenever me or the guys come near you? Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me?" I could hear the betrayal in his voice.

"My dad started off like you. Caring , kind and good hearted but when mom died. He turned and I was belated and starved everyday. Your going to turn out like him and just hurt me. No one loves me." As I said this more tears ran down my cheeks and I burst into sobs. Ty was silent behind me. But I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to a muscled chest protectively.

"I will never hurt you N. Never you have a better chance of Adam liking squids than me ever hurting you." I nodded and hugged him back tensely and then relaxed in his familiar. I felt him gently press a kiss against me head and rock me in his arms. I felt safe for the first time in two years.

I heard Ty start to sing above me.

I am immortal

I'll never fade away

I am a legacy that falls beyond

I fell asleep to his voice feeling loved.

Here is the next one shot I hope its alright see you later my fellow wolves =)


	10. Setosorcecer - My other family

**Hey this isn't going to be one of my requests because my this came into my head and I felt like writing it up. By the way I will be updating more often possibly after chrsimas because I'm getting a sweet laptop for chrsimas at the moment for the past few months I've been using tablet which takes longer to write on. Oh well. Here comes my update. Its really is my longest one shot for a while.**

**This is in Minecraft by the way. Oh and TRIGGER warnings.**

Seto POV

Hey my name is Seto by the way and I'm a sorcerer in Team Crafted. Were a strong group of generals who all each have armies who defend people in spawn city from the monsters of Herobrine and of course the squids. It may sound like the perfect life but really it isn't. I get a lot of hate and mean comments from the fellow soldiers about being the weakest out of the 8 members and also I'm the shyest as well. I keep myself to myself a lot. It doesn't help that I'm the only sorcecer out of the group. Making me a real oddball really.

This particular morning was the worst though. Comment wise anyway, I was just walking though the morning market in our base and I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting from passersby. I know it was rude to eves drop but I listened anyway.

"That's him. The weak link."

"Isn't he that witch or sorcerer or what the hell he is?"

"That's him. The freak."

"No one needs him, he's useless and may as well kill himself."

I was glad for my hood because no one noticed the tears building in my chocolate coloured eyes. I carried on though with what i was doing because we really needed more potion ingredients for health and regeneration potions, the last attack on the squids really took a toll on our supplies for them. I walked up to the potion ingredient market stall. The old lady there was really nice and since I was a regular she would always make sure I had everything I needed. Not many people were smart enough nowadays to use potions or they just went get their own. However I never had the time to get them fresh from the nether or find them with all the duty's I had these past few weeks.

"Hello Seto, potion ingredients for Regeneration and Health again hmm?" She asked kindly giving me a gentle smile, which I happily returned.

"Yes Mrs Johnson, we've almost ran out." I say politley not taking any notice of the dirty looks I was getting from the surrounding people.

"Ahh Seto I keep saying just call me by my first name Katherine or Kathy as I like it. No need for all that formalaity." I grin at that. Kathy was like that. When she got to know someone she would insist on first names.

"Alright Kathy. So how much would everything be altogether?" I ask taking out my budder ingots and emerald pieces. Kathy came out from the back room with the potion ingredients in a large pouch and another small bag.

"4 emeralds and two budder ingots and here dear I baked these this morning and since I have no one to share these with I'll give you some. Your such a poitle, kind young man." I gave Kathy her payment and looked inside the small pouch to see a bunch of fresh golden cookies.

"Thank you Kathy they look so nice." I smile at her again. Wow she really knew how to cheer someone up.

"Thank you dear and remember don't take wanting they say to heart. Its all a big lie." I looked at her in shock for moment while she walked into her back room of the stall. She is a really smart old lady. I shrugged and put both pouches onto my belt under my cloak and started the walk back to the team crafted castle. We were all needed later for patrol ouside the wall of the base later tonight since the monsters were getting more common at night and occasionally were found with armor now, so I wanted to get some rest and eat dinner.

On the way back though it was worse and it really broke me inside more and more with each passing comment.

"So pathetic, he can't find a friend his own age so he takes advantage of a lonely old woman as kind as Kathy Johnson."

"So weak and worthless to the team. We would be fine without him."

"He may as well leave or die. We wouldn't be sad."

"Worthless whore. I bet his parents were ashamed of him."

That particular comment made me almost freeze. My parents were killed by that squid general when I was little. It happened in front of me as well, they were tortured in all ways until it got to much and the pain killed them. I managed to escape the morning after while they were burning the bodies and disposing of the evidence. I still have nightmares of their screams. I however didn't t freeze, I carried on walking only with my head down and tears running down my face. Ty and Sky greeted me at the gates but just pushed past them without word and walked in silently, trying to keep down the sobs threatening to break out. I felt the strange looks on my back but I didn't care, I didn't want them to see me like this.

As soon as I entered the castle, Jerome and Mitch ran past laughing. They stopped when they saw me walk past with Ty and sky behind me who were trying to keep up and find put what was wrong. But all I wanted was to be alone at the moment. My parents screams were still echoing in my head and I just wanted to find some relief. Somehow.

"Seto! Wait up. Whats wrong?" Sky shouted behind me. I ignored him and walked swiftly to the stairs which lead to accommodation. Unfortunately for me Jerome decided to be a jag and grab my arm with his brown paw and stop me. Mitch took my other side and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. Ty and Sky caught up and moved around me and the power moves duo.

"Seto what's up? You seem really down." Jerome asked his familer voice reflecting concern. A thought came to me which was really was NOT familer.

He really doesn't care. None of them do. I'm just a weak link like they said. A worthless sorcecer.

I wiped my eyes still not looking at my 'friends' eyes and gave a forced smile and looked up to see them all looking 'worried'.

"I'll be OK. Some comments I heard just got to me. I'll be okay after a I can take some thought off it when I make those potions." I told them. They still didn't believe me from the looks of it, they knew they were not getting anything out of me.

"Okay if your sure but were here if you need us." Mitch said hesitating when he let go, but before he did he game me a little squeeze on my shoulders. Jerome also let go of my arm. Ty narrowed his crimson eyes at my slightly red eyes and so did Sky. I walked past ignoring the stares they were giving me and teleported to my room. I couldn't be bothered to be confronted by the other members of the group. I walked over to my bathroom and looked into my mirror. I moved my hood down off my head and gazed sadly at my pale face.

My sad brown eyes were slightly bloodshot and had tears coming out from them silently. My small nose was red at the end and my lips were solidly in a narrow frown. Underneath my eyes were purple bags from lack of sleep and the stress if keeping potions stocked and healing the injured.

No one cared.

I got up and took my cloak off and my belt with pouches on it and rolled up my long sleeves to see my unmarked pale arm. Should I change that? I am worthless so should I care. I really do need the relief of stress and like everyone said. I deserve it.

No one WOULD care. I thought to my self darkly and I took another look at my face in the mirror and snarled at how awful I look. I look into my purple bedroom and saw a small switchblade on my bedside cabnet . I walk swiftly over to it and pick it up and drag it across my arm with put hesitating. Creating a long thin cut on the top of my arm. I do it again and again and again. Until there was 8 long thin cuts lining my arm all of then softly bleeding. I clean of the blade using magic and turn one of my blood droplets into a bandage. I walk into my bathroom again and clean off my arm and the cuts now lining it. Then bandage it. Feeling weak and tired I eat one of the cookies Kathy gave me and then collapse on my bed falling into a deep slumber.

I wake up to a knock on my door in the evening a few hours later. My cuts were stinging as well.

"Seto get up! We need to go on patrol!" Oh its Ian.

"I'll be there in a second!" I yell back. With my magic I manage to be ready in my cloak and have my belt with some spare potions in two minutes.I run out of my room to see Ian,Quintion and Jason waiting for me by the stairs.

"You okay? Mitch and the others said you were having some troubles. Plus you slept for around 7 hours." Jason asked. Typical they were faking that they cared for me.

"I'm fine,its not like you care anyway. Besides we need to get to patrol monsters will be coming out soon." I say glaring slightly at Jason who looked shocked. I walked ahead while Ian ran up beside me, glaring slightly.

"He's only concerned you know. You didn't need to be so harsh with him. Were all worried Seto, you've become more closed off and what's this about us not caring! We do care! Way more than you know." I turn slightly at his sunglasses which the rising moonlight reflected off of. But the corners of his mouth was turned showing worry and the lines on his forehead was crinkled slightly. Ian was the oldest out of us, he was 29 while I was the youngest at 17.

"I'm fine and we need to catch up with the others." I say more sharply than needed and pull once again from my friends concerns and worries. I run out of the gate into the less populated streets and catch sight of our other 4 friends waiting by the entrance to the base. Looking out into the dark forest surrounding the base.

"Hey guys." Sky remarks seeing us walk up to them.

"Hey Sky..." Jason mutters. Okay maybe I shouldn't of been so harsh on him earlier. Sky raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything I heard a bow release and a arrow was headed straight for Sky... The team couldn't loose Sky, he was one the best at PvP and he was funny and caring. All of which I wasn't and more. Without thinking about using my magic which is what I would normally do I put myself in between Sky and the arrow and feel the pain ride up my chest. The ground suddenly rushes up to me. But I was stopped and a pair of arms catches me and gently turns me over and see skys concerned face above me and soon 4 others join.

"Where's Mit-ch an-d Jer-omeee." I stutter in pain nearly blanking out.

'They went catch the person that shot you. Please stay awake Seto!" Ty says in fear.

"How deep is it!" Quinton asks. Ian and Sky moves my cloak out of the way and Ian takes a knife and cuts my shirt open to get a closer look at the wound.I pray to every God alive they don't see the bandages on my arm.

"It luckily doesn't look to deep. But it needs taking out before we move him. Jason do you have any bandages or anything to hold on the wound when we do." Ian asks while he gets a firm grip on the arrow ready to pull it out.

"Yeah hang on." Jason says getting to out a long piece of red cloth from who knows where and gives it to Sky. I was barely awake at the moment. The blood loss from earlier was jot helping at all.

"Ty, Quintion,Sky hold Seto down. Jason hold the cloth to the wound as soon as the arrow comes out." Everyone nodded and I felt sky hold my shoulders down and he looked at me in the eye. Ty and Quinton took hold of my legs. As soon as Ian started pulling on the arrow and I heard the sqelsh of flesh tearing and felt the pain ripple through me again. I saw black.

I heard voices as I woke up. Air was brushing across my arms and chest and that's when I realized. They saw them. My cuts and flaws. I stay silent and start to listen to what they have to say. That's when I hear all the crying and my heart clenchs in guilt.

"Why would he do that? Why would he cut." Sky sobbed.

"He cut himself why didn't we see it earlier." Ty cried.

"Those comment he mentioned eariler. They must of been the

reason."Jerome growled with tears running down his face.

"We can't let him do this again. We can't loose him." Ian tearfully said.

"No we can't he's a friend."Quintion said.

"No he's family." To my shock both Jason and Mitch both said.

I opened my eyes to see my bed surrounded by my other family. They all looked over and I was gently pulled into a hug to avoid hurting me further.

"I'm sorry..." I say tearfully

"It'll be okay. Just don't leave us. We love you Seto, your family." Sky said into my hair from his postion in the giant group hug. To be hons it I believed him, the emotions the guys showed were not fake and my first family may of left me but this one was not going anywhere. Anytime soon.

**Wow that took a long time to write but please comment your requests and show support.**

**See ya next time my fellow wolves. :-) **


	11. BajanCanadian - The hate increase

**Hey guys here's another one shot and this one is based on the increased hate count on Mitch's channel. If you haven't noticed ( I have) there has been a massive and I mean massive increase in hate on his channel or its spam. The hate is where people call him a money whore or a unfunny prick and stuff like that. This story is what he could experience if the hate gets worse.(if he takes it to heart which he could)**

**This is by the way based in the real world and Minecraft. So what I mean is they are in their skins so Jerome is a bacca and so on. However they are in the real world with computers and no monsters. Comprenda? No? Oh well onto the story.**

Mitch's POV

A smile made its way onto my face as I looked at the prank video uploading. The prank was where Jerome and me had pranked Seto, Adam and Ty with water + whipped cream which caused a white mess. It had got everywhere! Although it really pissed the others off especially Seto who complained about how long it will take to get out of his cloak and hair. I laughed lightly and tiredly, it was 1 in the morning so you couldn't blame me for being a little sleepy. It was a good day. For me anyway. Hahaha.

After the video finished uploading I watched as the views skyrocketed. My smile got bigger, wow I have a lot of faithful fans. Well that I is what I had thought. I read the first comments and my smile quickly disappeared and faded into a frown. a sad frown.

_WTF is wrong with this guy? He just ruined someones clothes with whatever the fuck that mess was._

_This person has some serious problems._

_What a worthless prick. Who wears a checkered hoodie nowadays. And what is with his entertainment its so dated._

_What a bloody money whore. Its is so obvious that this is staged. How the fuck did he get four millions subscribers?_

The comments carried on and on. Was my hoodie really that dated and what about my entertainment. Did people really think I was a worthless prick? I carried on reading the incoming comments until one caught my eye. This one scared me forever.

_This dickface should just kill himself. No one would care. Especially his so called friends. He really is all alone._

My eyes widened sharply and I took a deep intake of breath. Was I really that worthless? I felt a sharp need for pain, for punishment. I wouldn't kill myself not until I was sure no one cared however I will punish myself. I look around my simple room. It had a bed and a desk with some shelves that contained books and other things that showed me at my best including a picture frame that contained me and the furry Jerome. I looked at it for a second before going to the bathroom that was joined to my room. I didn't know however that I had clicked on the comment and enlarged it.

I walked into the dark bathroom. However i forgot to lock the bathroom door...

Then sharply walkover to my cabinet and take out a fresh razorblade, I stare at it for a moment and take out the blades. I take off my hoodie leaving me in a white short sleeved shirt. I hold one blade to my pale wrist and felt the cold metal sitting on top of my skin.

"Come on you pussy don't be scared." I mutter to myself. I don't however hear my bedroom door creaking open and the paws creeping on the carpet towards my desk.

I press the sharp blade into my skin and hiss at the pain but sigh soon afterwards from the relief that flowed after it. I watch as the blood flowed off my wrist and onto the tiled floor. I was about to press the blade down again until my bathroom door banged open revealing a frantic bacca. Who made me freeze and drop the blade on the floor which made a small clang on the floor.

"Mitch what did you do?" Jerome whispered quietly, walking over to me and grabbing a small bandage and a disinfectant wipe. I just stayed silent and watched as he took my wrist with his soft paw and wiped the blood off my wrist with the disinfectant wipe. I hissed again in pain. He started wrapping my wrist when I heard more footsteps run to my room and I saw through my open bathroom door the rest of team crafted walk in looking worried. They saw the open door and their faces changed when they saw Jerome finishing bandaging my wrist. Their faces were a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Mitch..." Ty muttered. He walked through the door and straight up hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and just cried. The rest of team crafted joined in the hug and I just wondered.

What would happen now?

**There we go and have a happy Christmas everybody. Tell me if you want a sequel of what the team will do to help Mitch but everyone please stop hating on him.**

**See ya later my fellow wolves.**


	12. Jeromeasf - Nightmare

**Here is a AsfJerome one shot where he has a nightmare and is comforted by Mitch.****Their bros in this****fic****since I don't like to write shipping. This is in IRL ya in****the****story.**

A young man was twisted in his sheets. Dreaming. It wasn't a pleasant kind of dreaming ether because hot, fat tears ran silently down his cheeks. He twisted himself into his sheets and got himself tangled up into them. he whimpered as he saw what was in front of him in the terrable nightmare.

_In the dream..._

_A tall figure was in front of him. It wore a powermovesonly shirt with rippped jeans and red sneakers. it was male from the looks of it with spiked up brown hair and what should be gentle, caring brown orbs that were full of life, were now cold and souless dark pools. _

_"Mitch? Whats going on?" Jerome asked stepping forward in question. Mitch glared at him and stayed still. When Jerome saw the dark look he was getting he paused and looked at Mitch in question._

_"Serousley biggums what going on? your creeping me out now." Mitch continued to glaare at him and then said something that really hurt Jeromes feelings._

_"You know whats wrong you long nosed freak." Mitch snarled while walking forward, staring into Jeromes eyes as he did so._

Jerome gasped loudly in his sleep and he turned roughly onto his side. His roommate started to get restless and awaken from his sleep. Although not enough to speak or open his eyes to what was happening to his best friend.

_Jeromes eyes widened as he listened to what Mitch was saying to him. This was not the person he came to know as a brother and a best friend. He shook in fear for himself and what had happened to his friend.___

_"No i dont know whats wrong Mitch, why would yoou even call me that?" Jerome says in confusion. A few tears coming to his eyes. Mitcch onlly smirked and came closer while Jerome tried to back away but found himself unable to move. Frozen in place._

_"Well let me list it out for ya Jerome. Your a useless piece of shit with a big nose that cant do anything right!" Mitches voice got louder and louder as he continued to list all the faults he thought of for Jerome._

Jerome began to loudly sob. The tears no longer falling silently however they came down harder and harder as the nightmare continued. Mitch sat up in his bed and turned to where Jeromes was. His eyes wiidening in worry as he watched his best friend frail in the covers. Sobbing from all the words he heard and the names he was called.

"Jerome?" Mitch said as he climbed out of bed and ran over to the other containing his friend. He stood above the bed for a second looking at Jeromes pained face which was covering in warm tears. Mitch ut his hand gently onto jeromes shoulder annd shook it gently while whispering.

"Jerome wake up buddy. Its only a dream come on wake up." Jerome continued to whimper in his sleep. Mitch had no idea what he was dreaming or whaat it was about but he knew jerome needed to wake up so he could relize it wwasn't real.

"Mitch please stop, dont hate me please..." Jerome whimpered which made Mitches eyes widen. 'why would he think I hate him?' Mitch wondered but h continued trying to wake Jerome up.

Jeromes eyes flew open and he sat up quickly hitting heads with Mitch with a smack.

"Ow." Mitch said rubbing his head. When he heard Mitches voice Jerome looked up and his crusty eyes widened and immediatly tackle hugged Mitch making them both lay on the bed.

"Hey hey hey Jerome whats wrong." Mitch asked quietly making them both sit up and Jerome bury his head into Mitches chest.

"Dont hate me please biggums. dont hate me..." Jerome sobbed. Mitch rubbed his back comfortly with a confused face.

"I dont get it, why would i hate you?" Mitch asked gently.

" For my nose and i cant do anything right... I'm so flawed." Jerome cried. Mitches eyes widened, why would he think that?

"Never think your flawed and cant do anything right. Understand. Your nose is fine and your my biggums, my bro. I would never hate you ok?" Mitch said firmly. He said this all the while making sure Jerome was looking him in the eye.

Jerome nodded but kept hugging Mitch tightly around the waist. Mitch sighed quietly and turneed his body with jerome on his lap so was leaning against the wall with Jerome hugged up to his chest.

'Just for tonight. He needs me.' Mitch thought to himself. Jerome fell asleep on Mitches chest and soon after Mitch followed.

But it wasn't just for that night. after that night everytime one of them had a nightmare or was doubting themselves they would go the other and be comforted and then go to sleep together. Keeping a strong bond of friendship or as brothers.

**Sorry for the wait. it was hard working out what to put in the nightmares and not make this to OC anyway ssee ya later my fellow wolves.**


	13. Minecraftuniverse-helmet

Finished all my exams and am now waiting for the results. =) hope you enjoy this and Seeeeeeee ya soon my fellow wolves.

This is Minecraft by the way. Trigger and swearing warning.

I sat quietly in my dark, dim room at around 1am just staring into my mirror. I had my helmet off which didn't normally happen unless I had made sure that no one else was in the room or even near by. In fact I had my entire suit off tonight. I just sat in a shirt and some boxers.

This nearly always happened and the outcome was almost always the same as well. I would ether stare blankly at my reflection and start tracing the scars that ran down my pale, thin arm. Or I would burst into tears and cry myself to sleep. But the next morning was always the same.

I get up, cut, shower and then get in my suit so I could put up the mask I always had on around the rest of team crafted so they didn't know just how weak I was underneath and just how hurt I was under the surface. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

Tonight was different though. Not a good different ether. The voices in my head were louder and much more overpowering.

Worthless

Pathetic

Weeeaaakkkk

Hideous

" Stop, please just stop. Leave me alone" I sob into my arms. Warm tears running from my disgusting turquoise eyes and down my pale, fat cheeks some going into my thin brown hair.

Well aren't you just pathetic, blubbering all the time. Bet your so called friends would abandon you over this. Ha then you would be all alone. Just like always.

I started crying even harder and curled up on my side scratching at my arms, wrists and thighs. Blood dripping down my arms in steady streams. The voices started fading but then I heard a much more familer voice at my door.

"Hey Jason are you okay? I thought I heard crying?" Ian of course. His bedroom would be right next to mine. I sucked in a breath to calm myself down as much as possible and looked down at my arms wincing as they moved. Shit that hurt.

"Yeah I'm good dude. Hold on a moment." I grabbed my suit and helmet and quickly slipped them on.

'Hope the fabric is thick enough to not have blood leak through.' I thought in panic. I walked to my door and opened it, revealing Ian with his brows screwed up in worry. He paused and looked me up and down as if trying to see if I was okay.

"Are you sure that your okay dude I'm pretty sure I heard you crying."

'No I'm not okay! I'm screaming for help inside.' I thought in pain.

"Yeah I'm okay. " I say calmly. Ian observed me for a moment. Then nodded.

"If your sure... are you coming down for breakfast yet?" Wait breakfast. I look out of the large window and saw the sun was up. And the sky was blue with large spots of clouds with the absense of mob sounds. Wow was I crying for that long?

"Yeah I'm coming..." I say quietly peeking down at my arm. Nothing yet but I'm going to have to be quick. So I start to follow Ian down the hallway of the base towards our private kitchen.

"So Jason what were you doing in your room?" Ian asks. Shit was do I say?

"Reading." I mutter quietly. Quicking my steps I walk to the doorway but Ian blocks the door quickly.

"Are you sure that your okay?" Ian looks at me with pure worry. I gently push his arm out of the way and enter the kitchen. If I don't answer then I'm not lying. Right?

The rest of the team were in he kitchen when I entered.

Adam was having some toast with butter piled on it while chatting with Ty about something whilst he ate a simple round of bacon and egg.

Mitch was drinking some water with a few apples and was laughing about something random with Jerome who was eatting stinky fish which I could luckily not smell with my helmet on.

Seto was just sitting there reading with a empty plate in front of him. He had probably been there all morning knowing him. Quinton was looking in disgust at the fish Jerome was eatting and attempting to start conversation with Set and failing miserably. I walked in and sat in between Jerome and Seto in silence and leaned back thinking. In the corner of my viser I watched as Ian walked in, looking at me in worry and then he sighed and just sat down next to Quinton who gave up on talking to Seto and started talking to him instead.

I felt a soft paw prod my arm, not to gently which caused my to hide a wince. I looked over to the owner of the paw and saw Jerome looking over in slight concern. With Mitch watching in confusion.

" You okay Jason?" Seriously why is everyone asking me that?

"Yeah I'm fine why are you asking?"

"I smell blood coming off you..." that statement caused everyone too look up in surprise and turn towards me.

"Don't know why... I'm fine." I whisper, I why am I starting to feel weak and lightheaded. Some black spots clouded my vision. But like always I fended it off and put the regular carefree mask up. But another pale hand grabbed my arm which I then noticed a red stain on.

Shit... OH FUCK. DAMN YOUR OBSERVATION SKILLS SETO!

"What's this then Jason?" Seto asks touching the red stain with a practised prod.

The rest of team crafted stood up and surrounded us two.

"What the fuck is that Jason?" Adam yells grabbing my shoulder. More black spots filled my vision and then the light headedness filled and clouded my vision completly.

"Jason?" The voice sounded like Seto but it was faraway and eccoed so much I couldn't tell. Gravity pulled really harsh and I just fell.

"Jason!"

Into blackness and the void.

As I slowly came too I could feel the dull pain of my cuts on my arm and the soft feeling of someones hand going through my hair. Wait what? I was about to wake up but then I heard someone speaking and decided to listen.

"Is he going to be okay Seto?"

"Yeah but he lost a lot of blood and from of the look of those scars he's been doing this often and it looks like he hasn't slept a lot ether recently." I then heard a small yarn afterwards.

"Like you then. Go get some sleep Seto. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Get me if anything changes Adam." I head the med bays doors in and then close.

"You can stop faking being awake Jason." I opened my eyes to see Adam staring down at me with a teary look in his eye. I saw my helmet and suit sitting innocently on the bedside table and bandages lining my arms and wrists.

" Why Jason? Why?" Adam cried sitting on a chair and grabbing my hand. Interlocking our fingers.

"I'm pathetic. Worthless. Hideous wh..." Adam put his over my mouth and glared. Tears rushing down his face in anger and upset ness.

"Lies. We do care. Ian's upstairs with merome trying to convince him its not his fault your in here. Your our best friend. Our brother. Your not hideous at all ether. Don't you dare disagree." He then pulled me in a gentle hug which was so like Adam. For the first time in a long time I felt... cared for?

No loved.

Sorry it took so long but I am going try get another one shot out soon to make up for the leave of absense. See ya later.


	14. Deadlox-secrets

**Hey Guys here is a new one shot for TC YAY. Not going explain why i haven't wrote a new chappy in ages because i already put that on the newest chapter for my campingrusher story (chapter20) Any way here are the warning.**  
**Abuse warning This is also based in minecraftia.**

Ty's POV

I have just dreaded this day for the past 2 months. The day i would have to visit my Mom and Dad. You may be thinking whats so bad about that? Well they hate my guts. The only reason i got away from them is because of the fact i became friends with Adam and we made Team Crafted with the rest of the guys and later we saved the world from the squids and Herobrine.

Whats worse is i have to act all happy about seeing them because the guys don't know about it. Great... can i stay in bed all day so that i can say i forgot? I sigh and drag my sheets over my head and just pray for a miracle. Then my door slams open.

"TY WAKE UP!"

Yeah miracles don't exist in my world.

"TY YOUR VISITING YOUR PARENTS TODAY, WAKE UP!" Adam then decides to jump on my bed and land directly on my stomach.

"Omph, I'm up! I'm up!" I yell back to him and shove the man off my bed. I yawn as i sit up and look down at the smirking Adam down on my bedroom floor. I glare at him and get slowly out of bed.

"Can you get out so i can get dressed." I tell him. He grins and runs out of the door and shuts it behind him. I sigh for the second time this morning and just collapse on my bed in hopelessness because even though i ave grown and got stronger. I know what i have in store for me later and i apparently cannot avoid it. I grab my long sleeve plain white shirt knowing i would need it later and a pair of skinny jeans and begin to get ready.

-

I walked down to our private dining room/kitchen and find the rest of Team Crafted sat around our giant dining table eating Mitches special pancakes. I walk over to the only free spot which was between Ian who was engaged in a conversation with Quinton and Seto. At least Seto's quiet. I thought to myself in relief. I walk over to the seat and sit down tiredly. I hear Mitch put a plate in front of me.

"Thanks dude." I say as i began eating the tasty food slowly. Mitch nods happily and he gets himself a plate for himself. I carry on eating my breakfast in silence. Which was strange for me since i normally talk to someone even if its just rambling on about some stupid crap to Seto who would just listen in amusement. I then feel a poke on my shoulder and i look up from the pancakes to see Seto staring at me in confusion which was weird and also funny at the same time.

"Are you okay Ty?" He asks. Oh no he's on to me! Damn your fucking observation skills!

"Yeah i'm fine. Why?" I smack myself mentally when i said the last bit because i knew exactly why!

"You've been quiet all morning. Are you sure your okay?" Seto starts looking at me closely. Hmm if i say something close to the truth maybe i get out of this. Not about the fact i used to have the shit beaten out me when i lived with them before. Just that i was nervous. Yeah that might work.

"I'm just a bit nervous to be honset... I havent seen my family in years and it's nerve wreaking i guess."

"You'll be fine dude. I 'm sure they're nervous as well. Just be yourself."

"Right..." Yeah right...

-

I knock on the door to my old family home (which was located just outside the city in a small village) while actually shaking. Notch this is the stupidest thing i have ever done. Why didn't tell Seto?

My Mom answers the door and just gives the biggest look of disgust i have ever seen. She hadn't really changed at all. She had the same brown hair that was up in a pony tail and the same tired green eyes.

"Oh it's you. Crawling back are we?" Her sharp, worn voice is the same a well. Oh joys.

"No, just decided pop in. See how you both are." I reply simply looking around me. The village streets were quiet. As always. Mom sneers at me but lets me in anyway and leads me to the living room which looked the same as it had when i lived here years ago. Clean and ordered. Dad was sitting in his armchair with a beer next to him. My dad looked the exact same as well. Blonde hair that was well kept and dark,chilling maroon eyes. As soon as he see's me walk in. i instantly get a glare and a dark chilling smile crept onto his face.

"Oh look what the dogs brought in. My little hero of a son has finally honored me with his visit." I tense as he slowly stood up and took off his belt.

The first wack across the face shocked me and i took a step back and grabbed the belt with my hand as it came at me again. That was my first mistake because my Dads eyes instantly narrowed and his pulled the belt back while i was still holding onto it and then took hold of my right arm and bent it back.

SNAP

I screamed. Loudly. Tears rushed down my face. That was my second mistake. My Dad hates crying and anything that could attract the attention of the neighbors.

"STOP CRYING YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" My Dad yelled in anger. I was thrown to the floor and he started kicking me in everyplace he could. My back. My ribs. My legs. My arms. My face.

In the end he got tired and went upstairs with Mom and left me on the floor covered in bruises with broken ribs and my broken arm and a possible broken nose. I felt so weak and just helpless. I struggled up and looked in the mirror. There was a massive welt going across my left cheek from my Dads belt and everywhere else was black,blue and purple. My nose was bleeding heavily and bent unnaturally. I could see how swollen and bent my arm was through the shirt i was wearing. I lifted the hem of the shirt up and saw the large amount of bruises covering my chest and stomach. I needed to get out of here and fast!

I limped to the door and left the place i grew up in. I limped in the darkness over to my horse. Night. Who greeted me with a whinny. I weakly got up on him and allowed him the walk me home.

When i got back to base it was the middle of the night which meant few people would be awake. I climbed down off night and walked into the base. It was dark inside. I walked upstairs to the living quarters and limped slowly down the hallway. It was a slow and painful process and i occasionally let out loud gasps and whimpers. Hopefully no one wou...

"Ty is that you?" Seto... For FUCKS sake! That man is too damn observant and sleep deprived for his own good! I should of realized he would probably be awake and not come here!

"No..." I hear a snort and the hallway gets lit up with purple light. No my plan its failing! Wait what am i on about? What plan? Oh right the one to LET NO ONE FIND OUT ABOUT MY PARENTS yeah that plan.

"Are you okay dude? You sounded hurt." I hear him coming over to me and i sigh clutching my hurt ribs with my unhurt arm. Yeah there's no getting out of this one is there.

"I'm pretty banged up dude..." I whisper in defeat. I could actually hear him raise an eyebrow. He moved in front of me and his eyes widened at my face and the way my arm was. He moved to my left side asking no questions and helped me to the medical bay. The lights came on automatically as we entered and i was placed on a bed as he gathered what he needed.

"Is there any other injuries Ty?"

"I think i might have some broken ribs." I mutter. Seto places the supplies he already gathered and helped my take my shirt off revealing the masses of bruises on my chest. I hear him take in a sharp breath as he moves his small hands around where my ribs are.

"Yeah there's some broken ribs there. About 5 i think." He deducted. We both stayed silent as the younger male patched me up. A cast for my arm and thick supportive bandages for my ribs. He also gave me a ice pack to put on my swollen face. When he finished he sat down on the opposite bed and looked at me for a moment.

"This is why you were nervous earlier isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question. I just nod. There was a moment of silence where Seto just glared at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me or one of the others. We would of stopped you from going!" Seto says i could hear the hurt in his voice and also the sadness.

"I was embarrassed. I saved the world for fuck sake and i cant even stop a fucking beating from my own damn parents! Its pathetic!" I yell and drop the ice pack on the floor and replace it with my hand as tears start going down my face. I feel a pair of arms go around me and i freeze before relaxing into the hold and cry into the soft purple fabric.

"It'll be okay Ty. No one is going to allow you to get hurt again. It was not your fault this happened to you, the only pathetic thing about this is how your parents didn't click to the fact on how special you are. Your my brother. The funny, random older brother." I laugh at that statement and smile.

When me and Seto told the others what happened it was... interesting to say the least. The protectiveness and anger that had radiated off Adam was frightening. He looked ready to kill. Jason had instantly come over to me and wrapped me in a hug which felt different to Seto's. Seto's had felt caring, whilst Jason's was protective. I just sat there in his arms and watched as Adam walked around with Ian and Mitch trying to calm him down. Which was difficult because Jerome and Quinton was the exact same as him and they were just failing. Seto just sat next to me and Jason unsure of what to do as he had never really seen the others like this before so was clueless on what to do. In the end he was just dragged in to the hug by Jason.

"They cant get away with this Mitch! Look at him!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And they wont! But killing them isn't going solve anything! Look at him! What he needs is a hug off you!" Mitch screamed at him. Adam turns around at that and as soon as he saw me he ran over and surrounded both me and Seto in a hug with the others not far behind. I felt surrounded by their care and protectiveness.

"Don't worry little brother. They wont come near you ever again."

So basically guys Ty is the second youngest in the group at 18 and Seto is the youngest at 17 so naturally they are both the most protected. Hope you guys liked this one shot.

See ya later my fellow wolves XD


End file.
